Solo bastan cinco minutos
by Ayano-chan01
Summary: Tan solo cinco minutos y su vida cambiaría. Era tan solo ese tiempo lo que se interponía entre su amor, a pesar de lo que fuese a pasar, él lo intentaría, podría ser la mayor locura, pero lo haría por amor.


**Hola minna! Esta es una nueva historia que escribí, no se si haya muchos fans de esta pareja, pero se me ocurrió y decidí subirla, espero que disfruten leerla :3**

* * *

**Solo bastan cinco minutos**

Lyon Bastia, un joven Albino de unos veinte años de edad se paseaba de un lado al otro de su casa, impaciente por poder obtener una respuesta a su gran problema. Su problema no era otro que el amor, así es el magnífico Lyon Bastia sufría de amor.

La causante de ello no era otra que la hermosísima y encantadora Juvia Loxar, la prometida de su hermano menor, Gray. Él sabía a la perfección que el corazón de su amada no latía por otra persona que no fuera Gray, pero desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que ella era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Se encontraba muy impaciente, en poco tiempo la vida de su amada se vería atada a la de su hermano y entonces si la perdería para siempre. Sabía que Gray no la amaba del todo, para él más bien era una mera formalidad, ya que debido a unos acuerdos entre las familias (que eran muy tradicionalistas) uno de los dos se casaría con ella, lo malo para Lyon era que Juvia decidió elegir a Gray, este no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y aceptó su responsabilidad. Por elección propia decidió no ir a la boda y de esa manera evitarse el dolor de ver a aquella chica decir "acepto", era algo que ya había decidido pero ¿Cómo era que su corazón aún no lo entendía?

-Juvia, ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? ¿Por qué tengo yo que sufrir de esta manera?- se preguntaba constantemente Lyon.

A la habitación donde Lyon se encontraba entró una mujer del servicio, que extrañada por el comportamiento de su amo le preguntó. – ¿Le sucede algo, joven Lyon?

-No te preocupes nana, es solo un problema del amor.

-¿Es por la señorita Juvia?

-Sí, no te puedo mentir, me siento triste de saber que nunca más podre amarla- una gran desazón invadió a la mujer al oírlo decir esto.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento joven Lyon, pero es que usted es muy tonto. Si usted de verdad ama a la señorita debería ir corriendo a buscarla, evitar esa boda y decirle lo que usted siente- Lyon pareció reflexionarlo un rato hasta que por fin habló.

-Nana, ya se lo he dicho de mil y un formas, pero ella sigue amando a Gray, no la culpo.

La anciana solo rió. –Joven Lyon, aún le quedan cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir nana?- preguntó distraídamente Lyon.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sigas a tu corazón- la anciana sonrió y tras esto salió de la habitación.

Lyon mira a la anciana salir y después volteo rápidamente su vista al reloj, ella tenía razón, le quedaba tiempo. No se rendiría, daría su último esfuerzo.

-¡Gracias nana! -fue lo último que pronunció antes de salir corriendo hacia la iglesia.

Estaba bastante lejos, pero no se daría por vencido, corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron, estuvo a punto de tropezar más de una vez, pero eso no fue impedimento para continuar su camino. Al fin, al término de su larga carrera, logró divisar su objetivo. Abrió estruendosamente las puertas, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Para su suerte las palabras que previamente había mencionado el padre eran "Si alguien conoce un impedimento para que se realice esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

-¡Yo me opongo!- no lo dudó ni un segundo en decir estar palabras.

Todos estaban escandalizados por lo acontecido, excepto Gray, que conociendo a su hermano, supuso que algo así pasaría.

-¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO?! ¡¿ES ACASO QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!- gritó desde el altar la peli azul, Lyon hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Camino con paso firme hacia la furiosa novia y la tomo de la cintura y se la echó al hombro. Acto seguido salió prácticamente corriendo, dejando confundidos a todos los espectadores de la boda.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES?! ¡TE ADVIERTO QUE SI NO ME BAJAS COMENZARÉ A GRITAR HASTA QUE VENGA LA POLICÍA!- gritaba l alterada Juvia mientras golpeaba sin piedad la espalda de Lyon.

-Juvia, cálmate por favor, que yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡ASÍ QUE YA BÁJAME! ¡POR TU CULPA PERDERÉ MI BODA CON GRAY-SAMA!- estas palabras por poco destrozan a Lyon, pero esta vez Juvia escucharía todo lo que tenía que decirle, no se acobardaría.

-Comprende, no te bajaré. Llegaremos al parque, hablaremos y después puedes volver con Gray- su voz fue tan firme y autoritaria que Juvia dejó de golpear la espalda de Lyon y se resigno.

Llegaron al parque de manera tranquila, Lyon bajó de forma muy delicada a Juvia para pode platicar con ella.

-Juvia, sabes yo…

-No importa lo que digas Juvia ama a Gray-sama- interrumpió Juvia.

-Por favor déjame terminar de hablar. Quería decirte que…

-Sabes que Juvia te quiere mucho Lyon-san, pero yo no te amo y eso no cambiará- interrumpió nuevamente.

-No me dejas terminar ninguna frase.

-Sabes que te respeto, pero repito Juvia solo ama a Gray-sama y eso…

Lyon interrumpió a Juvia con un suave beso, solo fueron unos segundos, pero solo eso basto para que el corazón de la chica se acelerara hasta un ritmo desconocido.

-Solo quería decir eso. Ya puedes volver- Lyon agachó la mirada, si la veía partir hacia la iglesia no resistiría más y rompería en llanto.

-Juvia quiere pedirle algo Lyon-san- el aludido levantó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de la chica, esta se acercó y le regresó el beso.

-¿Eso que fue?- Lyon estaba atónito, no creía lo que sucedía.

-Juvia no irá a la iglesia- le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y sincera que lo dejo encantado. Tendrían mucho que hablar, pero ahora sabía que ella correspondería sus sentimientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ya paso mucho tiempo ¿No te parece?- preguntó Natsu, el mejor amigo de Gray y padrino de la boda.

-No, solo lo que tenía que pasar- respondió con desinterés Gray.

-Jaja, creo que tu boda ya no se realizó- se burló Natsu.

Gray volteo a ver a su amigo y con una sonrisa amplia le respondió. – Cuidado, que en una de esas la tuya tampoco, nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden robar a al novia- camino hacia la entrada, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada coqueta a cierta rubia que se acercaba a su amigo, el cual estaba totalmente confundido.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**


End file.
